Anu
Summary Anu is the demigod of Domination. Born from the throws of intoxication and godly squabbling by Shengshi the god of rivers and Narzhak the god of war, he is both parts honorable and ferocious, civil and aggressive. Appearance Despite various depictions of the Ivory King’s visage, Anu’s form is consistent. The simian god stands at almost ten-feet tall and has the stature and build of a divine in between a gorilla and orangutan. Regal in visage, the Head of the Headless’s fur is a pure snow white with skin that is a pale peach color. Portfolio Domination is the exercise of ultimate control or influence over a person, place or thing. The concept of dominance encapsulates Anu entirely, ingrained with the discipline and nobility of Shengshi and the imposition of Narzhak, the Ivory King is an individual who naturally exudes complete and utter domination. Anu’s every move, tone of voice, action, and word is a display of dominance. Those who are weak of heart or lacking basic mental fortitude have no choice but to be cowered into servitude under the weight of the deity’s presence, whether by word of mouth or by force. Nature itself seems to cower at the sound of the King’s mandate. As is appropriate for the embodiment of control and enslavement, the defining symbols of Anu are the chain and shackle. Bound to the feet, arms, and neck of those who fall short of his standards, the chain and shackle serve as the final, ego-driven act of complete domination in the eyes of the Ivory King. Those who find themselves bound in them, are to expect only damnation building the cities and plowing fields of the Divine Slaver. Persona Anu is a being of strict, disciplined vision. He is uncompromising in his beliefs that mortals capable of great things, and he is willing to destroy anyone who he perceives as an inconvenience along the path to bringing people to their full potential. This core concept—the foundation of his outlook—was set in stone long ago, back when he was young and meek, molded into a progressive by his divine parentage after his inception during throws of intoxication and godly squabbling by Shengshi the god of rivers and Narzhak the god of war. As one might expect, a major facet of Anu's personality is his complete intolerance for the substandard. Those who submit themselves entirely to their primitive instincts, eschewing their potential for greatness through ignorance and weakness, are anathema in his eyes. The masses that choose to live wildly, to him, are insulting creatures that serve no purpose but to be consumed to bolster the strong-willed and able-minded, which allows the most capable to enhance themselves and grow closer to his ideal. He is extremely adamant that beings should continue to better themselves without rest. Should even one rumor of unworthy behavior reach his ears, even if it is just a single lapse from an otherwise exemplary mortal, the punishment from his judgment is swift and merciless, earning him the title of the 'Divine Slaver'. Although an imposing individual by virtue of both his unmatched power and his willingness to use it to obliterate those who oppose his ideals, the 'Head of the Headless' is perfectly rational—even courteous—to those he deems worthy of his respect. Any person that displays the qualities that he finds most suitable is treated as an equal in his eyes, Each, however, must uphold the standards of his ideals, else they might quickly spark his ire and face life-long servitude at the hands of a divine who has no tolerance for the worthless. Holding together a mass of individuals as wild and unique as the mortals takes incredible drive and discipline, both of which were hardwired into Anu's psyche from an early age. No matter how different their viewpoints are, the Ivory King uses his ability to express his conviction through his movements, tone of voice, and actions to retain order much the same way that a judge would do in a courtroom. All know instinctively when he wishes for them to cease their arguments and focus on whatever task they have gathered to discuss, and fear of retribution makes them quick to obey. Beyond his court, his discipline and drive give him the focus that he needs to oversee the incredibly complex functions of running a growing society pushing towards the height of a renaissance. Despite the seemingly overwhelming responsibility of his station, the "Head of the Headless' never shows weakness or fatigue. All of the emotions that Anu finds useless or degrading are hidden deep within the flesh of his soul, heavily suppressed by the same discipline that allows him to rule as the Ivory King. He does this to ensure that he meets his own standards and that the drives of his instincts remain locked away in the name of progress. As a result, each major emotion that he shows is almost entirely under his control. He does not become elated unless he permits himself to feel the rush of positivity, nor does he become angry without a purpose to its expression. On a functional level, this allows him to utilize his powers and skills in ways no others can, with him accessing primal feelings whenever he deems it beneficial to battle. When looked at through a social perspective, however, it makes the man seem incredibly cold. He rarely smiles or shows any emotion at all, even when cutting down dissidents or shackling entire villages. No entropy will occur under his rule. History Be Chronicled Relationships Be Chronicled Hyms Category:Demigods